Coming Back Around
by Hopscotch Girl
Summary: The Golden Trio is back again for a final year at Hogwarts. Only this time Hermione is dealing with her rocky relationship with Ron, as well as being Head Girl. Only the Head boy happens to be the seductive Draco Malfoy. So what's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I know it's been a while since I have posted more to my other stories but that has been because school has started and I have marching band, so I hope to post asap on those. Otherwise, this is my first Dramionie fic, but you can't really tell from the prologue, but if you read my description then you would know. so read and enjoy. oh and p.s. REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. pretty pleaase with a cherry on top. Thanks a million.**

**Disclaimer: I'm no J.K. Rowling, therefore, I no own Harry Potter.**

**P.s. (again) I apologize for the shortness of the prologue.**

_**Prologue**_

I'm anxiously waiting in my room for Kingsley to return with my parents. Before I left to find the horcruxes with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, I had to obliviate my parents' minds and send them to Australia so that Voldemort would not be able to even remotely hurt them.

When I should have spent my last year at Hogwarts, I was running around all of England trying to find horcruxes with Harry and Ron. Little did either of us know that Hogwarts' education had been completely tampered with. And now starting this year Hogwarts has to add eighth years. All grades have to completely redo whatever year they were in. So even though everyone is moving up a year, we are all learning the previous years lessons. So considering Ron, Harry, myself, and anyone else who wasn't in school last year basically just has to go back to school for one extra year.

I don't think that that's a bad idea. In fact I think that it's great that we all get a second chance to prove ourselves in school. Plus now that Ron and I are finally together I think that I should be able to bear this year. Although I will have to watch out at school for student's who have lost siblings and other family member's. As well at avenger's. _They _are called that now. _Their _intentions are to avenge Voldemort's life. A lot of Slytherin's will most likely be out to get the other houses more then ever for the next few years.

I haven't received my Hogwarts letter yet, but everyone received a letter explaining the new year system. I can't wait for my parents to return. I have so much to tell them. _Crack. _If my ears are correct then I do believe that Kingsley has just apparated here with my parents. Now that Voldemort's gone we can apparate anywhere we want with out having problems and regulations.

"Miss. Granger," is it just me or does Kingsley sound strained. I note my thumping feet as I run down the stairs. "Mum, Dad," I say as I run into our living room. But just as I walk into the room, tear start to streak my face. First happy that Kingsley is here and brought my parents, but as I look to the floor, my tears quicken as they turn to pain.

My parents are lying dead on the living room floor. "What happened," I choke out.

"I'm sorry Miss. Granger but when I found out that your parents were at the hospital I never assumed that they would be in such bad shape," Kingsley says to me in a voice filled with sorrow, "As expected neither of them knew who you or I was. Your father didn't seem to care though. He explained to me that your mother was ill and she was expected to only live another day or two. The doctor's were right. She passed away the next day and then the day after your father was found in his bed dead, seemingly of a broken heart."

"I convinced the doctors that I would take their bodies to get buried so I brought them here to you so you may see them. I have already arranged a funeral for Sunday and have owled those I assume you want to be there," hearing Kingsley say these things to me made me cry even more. I simply nodded and walked over and held one of my mother's hands and one of my father's and cried.


	2. The Funeral

_**Chapter 1**_

**The Funeral.**

I had probably said thank you and hugged and cried and shook hands about a million times that Sunday of my parent's funeral. It felt like only yesterday that Ron had held me for hours and hours in my living room after Kingsley took my parents to the funeral home. Ron cried too, but not like I did. He cared about my parents, but he wasn't crying just for them. He cried for me too. I knew he was. He told me so. In that moment I knew that he loved me. He had almost never left my side since that night.

He had stood by me the whole time we were at the funeral, but I couldn't take it anymore. I left early and said a final goodbye to my parents and apparated back to the Burrow. The Weasley family was more then happy for me to come live with them.

They gave me Bill's old room, but I have yet to sleep in it. Every night I fell asleep with Ron holding me while I cried. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to mind though. They knew we're dating, and with the state I was in, no one expected me to sleep by myself.

After about three weeks I began to feel a bit better, especially when Harry was visiting. Him, Ginny, Ron, George, and I would all be together just trying to make the best of things. Angelina Johnson joined us often as she and George mourned over Fred together. Angelina was engaged to Fred before he died. I heard them crying together most of the time when I looked out the window to see them sitting outside.

I think they might be together in a sort of unspoken relationship. Mr. Weasley said that he believes it's what Fred would have wanted. And that is the exact reason why everyday after Mr. Weasley told me that I put a smile on my face and tried my best to stay sane. I know now that that's what my parents would want from me too. To be happy and with my friends.

One night as Ron and I were sitting on the steps leading to his room looking towards the stars I began to dose off. Ron seemed to notice because I felt him pick me up and bring me into his room. I felt him lay me down on the bed and felt the weight change around me as he positioned himself to lie next to me.

I turned around to face him and put my head in the crook of his neck as I had done every night for the past four weeks. I felt his hand go to my neck as he pulled my head back ever so gently. I looked into his eyes. "Hey," I said. "Hey," he chuckled back to me, "I miss you."

"But you see me everyday," I said with a puzzled tone to my voice.

"No I mean _you_," Ron said.

"I don't get what you mean," I began to say but was cut off as Ron put his lips to mine.

I had forgotten what it was like to feel him against me like this. His taste and smell. It reminded me of when in sixth year Slughorn asked me to say what I smelled from the love potion. I had said spearmint and tooth paste, as well as freshly mowed grass, but I smelled a forth. A smell I only admitted to myself that I could smell. Ron's hair. It smelled sweet, but masculine. A smell only I can remember. I soon forgot about everything but us, as we lay there in the embrace. I felt Ron place his hands on my back and pull me closer to him, if that was even possible. I ran my hands through his hair for the first time in about two months and remembered what it was like to be with him this way.

When we finally broke apart Ron looked at me and said, "Hey." And for the first time in weeks, I laughed. I don't even remember when I stopped laughing; I just leaned into Ron and laughed myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning it was only because I could hear Mrs. Weasley running up the stairs to come tell us something. She burst through the door to Ron's room holding what looked like letters.

"Get up you two we must go to Diagon Ally today," the red haired woman said to us.

I sat up quickly while Ron on the other hand sat up slow with a groggy sound to his "Why?"

"We got out Hogwarts letters Ronald, remember, we actually have to go to school this year," I said to him while Mrs. Weasley handed me my letter. "Yeah Hogwarts, books, lessons," Ron listed off as he began to fall back to sleep. "Yes in fact you go back tomorrow Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked out of the room. I sat up a little straighter in bed and opened my letter. I read the usual stuff like ready for another year at Hogwarts, but as I got down to the bottom of the letter I almost jumped with excitement.

"Oh my god," I said out loud. "What, what happened I'm up," Ron said sitting straight up then turning to look at me. When he noted that I was alright, he said to me, "What was the shout for?"

"Look for yourself," I told him handing him my letter. I watched his face look puzzled as he was looking for what I was excited about, then his face turned happy as he found it, then his face looked angry. "What's wrong," I asked. I thought Ron would be excited that I was going to be the head girl.

"Malfoy just has to mess everything up now doesn't he," Ron said in a ticked tone. "What are you talking about?" I said to Ron taking my letter back.

I reread the sentence stating that I was going to be head girl. I stopped after reading that the first time, but as I continued onto the next sentence I was just as angry as Ron.

"How in bloody hell is Draco Malfoy the head boy," I yelled. "Hermione," Ron said in a calm voice, "You were there when Harry saved him from the fire in the Room of Requirement. Something about Harry saving him changed him. In fact I think he even changed before that. I think he changed two years ago when he couldn't kill Dumbledore, and I think he felt bad about you being tortured because when we were in the Room of Requirement Malfoy didn't do anything, it was all Crabbe and Goyle."

"You know Ron I think you're right. I mean Harry forgave him, so I should too."

"That's my girl," Ron said pulling me into a hug. "Come on let's go get some breakfast." I climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of pants and one of Ron's old shirts and made my way downstairs with him hand in hand.

"Oh good they are both here," George said as we walked into the room. "Good morning," I said as cheerfully as ever, noting that everyone, and I mean everyone was here. Percy and Charlie were even in the kitchen. "Okay," George said loud enough so that everyone would here him and shut up, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley walking out side as Teddy began to cry.

Since Harry was the god father of Teddy, he was a little too young to take on a kid, so Mr. And Mrs. Weasley offered to help, and take care of him when we all go to Hogwarts.

"Alright George what do you have to say," Percy said a little annoyed.

"Well Percy, I have this to say," George began as everyone giggled, "This fine woman over has agreed to take my hand in marriage." Angelina's face went red as everyone cheered. In fact the next hour or so was filled with hugs and "congrats George," and "Angelina are you sure your ready for it."

When I finally got the chance to I gave George a hug and said, "Wow, George Weasley. I didn't think I would live to see the day you would get engaged."

"Yeah well Granger looks like you've been proven wrong," George said, then turned to talk to Bill about "Life As A Married Man."

After everyone celebrated and ate some breakfast, all of us that were still in school left for Diagon Ally.

"Okay," Ginny said, "Ron, Harry, Hermione, I'll just use your old books, so all I have to get is supplies, so why don't you guys give me your potions ingredients list and I'll go get those. Hermione why don't you get all the parchment and quills and that type of stuff. You guys can figure out the rest, why don't we meet in front of Olivander's in an hour?"

"Sound's good Ginny," Harry said as we all gave her our potions lists and she gave us the rest of her supplies list. With a kiss to Harry she was off.

"Okay Hermione, despite what Ginny said, you should be the one to get all of our books," Ron said to me. "Yeah I don't think you guys would want to buy them all, so just give me your money since we all have the same classes," I said to the boys, "Besides, I have all my extra books to get since I'm takeing all of your classes and more."

"Don't forget Hermione," Harry said, "But Ronny here and I are taking Divination, you're not."

"And good too," I said, "So why don't you boys just get whatever else we need."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable," Ron said kissing me on the cheek before him and Harry walked down the Ally for supplies.

I turned around and began to make my way to Flourish and Blotts. As I walked in I took in the smell of fresh books. How I've missed it. I looked down at the list of books I would have to get and saw that the first one was _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _I went over to a shelf and began to look. I picked up three copies, as Ron, Harry and I would each need one. I did this for all the books that we would need, as well as the books just I need, or just Harry and Ron. As I began to get more and more, I simply put a levitation charm on them so they would follow me.

I went up to the cashier and put all the books on the counter. As the witch began to check me out I heard a familiar voice.

"Afraid someone will steal you books Granger."

"As a matter of fact Malfoy I'm getting books for Ron, Harry and myself," I said in a irritated tone. "Ah yes I heard you were going out with Weasley, or something like that," Malfoy said in an arrogant voice.

"Well if you must know yes. Ronald and I are dating." Why does Malfoy care anyway.

"You see Granger," Malfoy said again, "Harry Potter is now my friend. We respect each other for who we are."

"Well I'll make sure to tell Ginny to be on the look out in case you steal Harry from her," I came up with that one all on my own.

"That is actually pretty funny," Malfoy said laughing. It was an odd sound though. To hear Draco Malfoy genuinely laughing.

"Don't take this the wrong way Malfoy," I said, "But I actually kind of like your laugh."

"You know what Granger," Malfoy said, "I think that is the first time I've actually laughed since I was like, ten or something."

"Hmm. Maybe sharing a dorm with you won't be so bad after all," I said, being completely truthful. "Actually I was just going to say the same thing," Malfoy said.

I watched him as he glanced over and began to pick up my purchased books and put them in a sack for me. "Oh I can do that," I said as I started to put a book in my bag as well.

"Hermione look," Malfoy said, saying my real name for the first time which made me stop what I was doing, "I know you don't think I have really changed much, but I'm doing this to show you that I have."

"Say it again," I thought out loud.

"Hermione," Malfoy whispered.

I simply watched him as he finished putting my books away and slung my bag over his shoulder.

"Isn't that heavy," I asked seeing as the bag shouldn't be lift-able. "You know Granger," he said to me, "I would have thought that you would have been able to figure out that I put an extension charm on it."

"Oh, Right, how could I have not figured that out," I said, feeling very stupid. "Well come on then," Malfoy said starting to walk out the door. I just followed him, not really sure what to do; as well as trying to figure out what to say to Harry and Ron as soon as they see me with Malfoy.

"So how has your summer holiday been?" Draco asked.

"Why are you being nice all of the sudden?"

"Look," he said seemingly deep in thought, "That night when you Harry and Ron saved me from that fire, I knew what I had to do. i joined your side, without really voicing it. Voldemort knew though. He sensed that I changed sides. He looked into my mind. He apparated right to me and told me that if I didn't fight for him, he would kill my parents. And I couldn't let him do that. Not now, not that my family was finally together for once. my father had finally realized what doing the right thing ment. And my Mother had always known as well. I had known and just never did anything about it. So for the sake of my family I continued to fight for him. Only this time I stopped killing people."

"So..." I said, not to sure how to respond to that.

"So after the Dark Lord was killed I went and got this removed in one of those muggle procedures," saying this Malfoy lifted his shirt up and showed my that he dark mark was no longer there.

"I'm not sure what possessed my to do this but I flung my arms around him in an embrace I never thought I'd share with him.

"Hermione," I heard Ron's voice say from behind me, "What are you doing."

I broke away from Malfoy and turned to look at Ron. He balled his hands into fists and his face got red, however he put on his best I dont hate you face he could munster at that moment and said, "How do you do Malfoy."

Malfoy, noting that Ron was even trying decided to try as well, and said "I'm good and you," in a very not hate filled tone.

Then Ron said, actually quite normally, "I've been better since the war. You know, trying to get over the deaths and all."

"Well," Harry said cutting in, "We've just finished our shopping for school stuff and were heading to the Leaky Cauldron to something to eat. Care to join us."

"Thanks Harry," Malfoy said, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." So with that we all headed to the pub for a bit to eat.

When we got there we all sat down and Tom brought us all fire whiskey, now that Ginny was also of age she didn't have to drink only butter beer.

"So," Harry said, "Hows your family been doing Draco." Since when did Harry start to cal him Draco.

"Well as you know my whole family went and got out marks removed, but when we got back to the Manor Sr. Crabb was waiting and sent a spell at my dad and it sent him to St. Mungo's. I in return sent a spell to him, and he got thrown against a wall. The power from the blow killed him though, so he's out of the picture now too."

"Oh," Harry said. Then Malfoy continued. "So my Mother and I are doing just fine. The avenger's leave us alone, most of the time. We also visit Dad in the hospital often. He is finally strting to really care about me and he has imporvoed in fatherly gestures. He even told me he's pround of me and loves me for doing the right thing. So I've got to say, despite my father being in the hospital, everything is pretty miracle-like on my side of things. How about you guys, hows everything for your fmilies?"

Harry went first, "Well Lupin left his son to me, so I've been watching him, and the Weasley's have offered to take care of Teddy while I'm in school. Otherwise I'm just trying to get over the war."

Then Ginny and Ron went. They pretty much said the same thing as Harry, as far as deaths go. They spoke quickly about Fred, and then they pretty much kept quiet. Then I figured it was my turn. I took a swig of fire whiskey, then spoke. "Well, I've just been trying to get over deaths as well, and my parents.'

"Your parents?" Draco asked, "What about your parents?"

"Well," I continued, "They died while I sent them to Australia to be safe from Voldemort."

"Oh," Malfoy said, "I'm sorry to hear that. You don't need to say anymore if you don't want to."

I just nodded and felt Ron snake his arm around my shoulders. Just then we saw a small mouse patronus. She spoke to us in Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Kids, hurry hoe please. NOW!"

"Well I don't want to make you guys late, go" Draco said. Harry nodded goodbye and him and Ginny apparated. Then Ron held his hand out to me. "Give me a second." I said. He looked at Malfoy then back at me and apparated away.

"Thank you again," I said. "It was nothing," Malfoy said, his mouth speaking effortlessly. I thought it would take more effort from to speak so kindly. And since when did his lips look so soft. No, no they don't. He doesn't look kissable. What no I didn't think that, not at all. I needed to clear my head. So I simply apparated.


	3. Rocky Travles

**OK so it's been a while since I have updated anything! I have been uber busy. So I am going to try and update as much as I can. So here goes for an update :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I no Hary Potter.**

**P.S. I would love some reviews! Thanks a million :)**

**Chapter Three**

I landed harder then I normally did. I hit the kitchen floor at a speed I didn't even know was possible for apparation. I felt some hands grip my forearms as they lifted me into the air. I looked up and saw that the arms around me were those of Mr. Weasley's. "Oy be careful there Hermione," he said in his fatherly voice, "Come on there's a family meeting in the lving room, and a seat next to Roni with your name on it." I chuckled and followed the older man into the living room.

I looked around the living room to see not as many people here as there were this moring. I looked and saw that Harry was sitting on the floor in front of the couch in front of Ginny who was sitting on the couch playing with Harry's messy hair. Ron was next to her giving me a loving look and I walked over and sat down next to him. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a rocking chair giving Teddy some milk, and George stood behind Angelina, who was sitting on a stool, giving her a shoulder rub. I looked over and also saw Percy sitting on the staircase. Mr. Wealsey then took to standing in the middle of the room and cleared his throat.

Everyone looked up at him and he had a smile larger then life planted on his face. "Now everyone I was going to tell you this as soon as I found out, but I figured I would make it a day before school surprise," Mr. Weasley began, "I recived a letter from your new Head Mistrus. Proffesor McGonagal. She wrote me asking if I would be the new Muggle studdies teacher. And I accepted."

Everyone cheered lightly, and Mrs. Weasley just smilled and looked at her husband. "Really Dad you are going to be a teacher," George said, "Good thing you didn't teach when I was going to Hogwarts. It would have be embaressing to get detention from your own father." Everyone just laughed and Mr. Weasley began to speak again.

"So kids, I will be leaving tonight to go and get ready for school." With that Mr. Wealey walked out of the room, then popped his head back in. "I expect you all to be in my class," he said with a light chukle and walked out again.

"Wow," Harry said, "I think your dad will make a very fun teacher."

"Yeah he sure will," Ginny said getting up. Harry got up and took her hand, "Let's go for a walk," he said. Ginny smiled and pulled him out the door.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and pack," I said to Ron getting up.

"Why don't I join you," he said, "I need to pack as well."

So we walked upstairs together hand in hand. We walked into his room and grabbed our trunks and set them on the floor in front of the bed. I waved my wand and all my stuff flew into my trunk. Before Ron could do the same I grabbed his wand from his bed side table.

"Hey I need that," he said.

"Well, then come and get it," I said running around to the other side of the room. Ron jumped over his bed and ran me into the corner.

He was pushed up against me traping me against the wall. "Now give it back," he whispered into my ear. "And if I don't," I questioned. "Then I will have to force you to give it to me," he replied. "And how will you do that," I challanged. Then he kissed me. And kissed me, and kissed me. I broke apart and said, "I hope you know that's not going to make me give it back."

Then he picked me up and brought me over to the bed and pinned me down. "How about now," he said. "Nope," I teased, and his lips were agaisnt mine again. He continued to kiss me as he slowly let go of my arms and layed down on me. He gently licked my bottom lip, and I let him in. His tounge pushed agaisnt mine in perfect harmony. Then his lips left mine, and he began to go along my jaw line. As he did this I felt his hands begin to lift my shirt off. "No," I sort of laughed out, then realized he didn't think I was serious. He completly took my shirt off and began to play with my bra. "No," I said again a little more forcefully. He didn't seem to hear me as he finaly unhooked my bra. "No," I shouted. He stopped and looked at me. He handed me my shirt, and I handed him his wand. The mood was now completely gone. We finished packing in silence and went downstairs for supper.

We sat down across from eachother, but looked at everyone else but eachother. Ron and I had our first fight as a couple that night.

He yelled at me for being weak. He thought I was weak because I didn't want to do _it_ with him at that moment and time. He knew I was a virgin, and I knew he was too, but that didn't mean that I wanted to lose it yet. And I told him that. I told him that I needed it to feel right for me.

"Oh and in that moment it didn't feel right," he yelled.

"No Ron it didn't," I yelled back.

"Well it felt right to me," he screamed, "What are you to afraid, too weak to have sex with me. What wasn't right about that moment."

"You," I said in a whisper.

"What," Ron said, no longer yelling.

"I said you Ronald," I said, "That moment didn't feel right with _you._"

I couldn't believe I had just said that. I told the man I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with that I didn't want to have sex with him because it didn't feel right with him. I couldn't believe I had said that.

"Oh," was all he said. He turned away from me and I heard a small sob come out of his mouth. I couldn't bear to see him cry, so I grabbed my trunk and left the room. I walked down to Ginny's room and opened the door. Just as I did I saw Harry jump. "Sorry," I said, "Was I interuppting something?"

"Uh, no not at all," Harry said walking out of the room.

"What's up," Ginny asked and then I broke into tears. I told her everything that happened, and she just shushed me and said it was okay.

"Hermione, if you aren't comfortable haveing sex with Ron, then don't feel bad," she said, "Just because you guys are together doesn't mean that you are obligated to have sex with him."

She always knew what to say. "Thanks Ginny," I said and she held me while I cried some more.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a pounding headache. I looked over and saw Ginny sleeping on the floor.<em> I must have fallen asleep in her room last night<em>, I thought. I crawled out of bed and threw on a shirt and jeans.

"I see your up," I heard Ginny say to me from the ground. "Yeah," I said, "Sorry about last night."

"Oh don't worry about it hun, it was fine." Ginny got up and put something to wear on as well.

She and I walked downstrairs to find a sobbing Mrs. Weasley hugging a very groggy Harry.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much Harry," she cried out. "Thanks for caring about me too mum," Ron said from his seat in the kitchen. When Mrs. Weasley finished hugging Harry she came over to Ginny and I.

"Oh I will miss you all so much," she said and then walked over to the stove to spoon us all of some soup. We all sat down at the table and ate quietly. I assumed Ron told Harry the whole story becuase he kept looking at Ron and I with a sad look in his eyes. Ginny just kept looking at me and mouthing, _it will be okay._ I wanted to just hide. I didn't know where this my left relationship with Ron. I loved him, and he knew that. He knew that I didn't mean to hurt him. I just don't like not knowing whats going to happen.

When we finished eating the four of us students, and Mrs. Weasley grabbed our things and apparated to Kings Cross. Ginny and I grabbed some carts for the four of us and we all put our trunks and stuff on them. I had decided to get an owl over the summer, so Peety was in his cage, and surprisingly not very hooty at all the people. I had also got Harry a new owl. He had lost Hedwig, and needed a new owl. So I bought him a black owl with white spots, the opposite of what Hedwig had looked like. He even named him Giwdeh, Hedwig backwards. I don't even think any of us know how to say it. Everytime one of us says it, it comes out differently. And we always laugh. So the five of us walked to the barrier between nine and ten, with lots of muggles giving us odd looks.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said, "Ginny, Harry, you first." Ginny and Harry ran right into the barrier, and then they were gone. "Okay, Ron, Hermione, now you." I watched as Ron ran straight through. "Hermione, are you alright," Mrs. Weasley asked. "Yes I should be fine," I said, with a bit of choke in my voice. "Dear, I know what happened last night, Ginny filled me in after you fell alseep," Mrs. Weasley said, "I am on your side, I think you are totaly right to have said no, and I think Ronald is stupid for not being okay with that."

"Thank you," I said, and hugged the older women.

I then grabbed my cart, closed my eyes, and ran straight into the wall. I felt the same sensation I always got when running through the wall. It felt just as uncomfortable as it did when a ghost passes through you. I opened my eyes as I reached the other side, and saw Ron waiting for me. Without saying a word he took my cart and brought it over to the drop off area. I watched as he walked back over and took my hand. I jerked a bit at the touch but he held his groud, "It's okay love," he said and walked me over to the train. He walked me to the prefect car and said, "You and the ferret get your own car, so I'll see you when we get to school." I simply nodded and walked away. I didn't look back. I didn't want to. But I didn't have to. I felt Ron's hand reach my shoulder and turn me around.

"You walked away," he said to me.

"Yeah," I said, "I thought you were done talking."

"No," he laughed out, "I wasn't. I'm sorry about last night. I was stupid, and I shouldn't have been a jerk about it. I love you, and respect you, and I don't want you to have any reason to be mad at me."

"I love you too," I said, "I accept your sorrows." He laughed at my choice of words and kissed me goodbye.

I walked out of the car and walked into my own.

* * *

><p>I hadn't even realized that I had fallen alseep until I felt a pair of strong hands shake my shoulders.<p>

"Hey, wake up," Draco Malfoy said. I flashed my eyes open and blinked at the bright light. "The last thing I remembered was sitting down on the couch," I said, and to my surprise Malfoy laughed.

"Is it really that comfortable," he asked, and I nodded. I watched as Malfoy sat down next to me and slowly close his eyes. He started to sway a bit, and then fellt into my lap. I heard light snores coming from his mouth. "See it is that easy to fall asleep on this couch," I said, and then Malfoy laugh again.

"Did you really think I fell asleep," he said laughing. "Oh," I said, "Haha, very funny Malfoy, now get off me."

"Nah, " he said, "I quite like useing you as a pillow."

So I pushed him off of me. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hey what the hell Granger," he said. I laughed and watched as he picked himself up and sat on the couch opposite me.

"So," he said, "I wonder what our common room will look like."

"Yeah," I said, "I've actually been wondering the same thing."

"So anything interesting happen after you all left The Leaky last night," Draco asked.

"Actually yes," I said, "Mr. Weasley told us last night that he's going to be the new muggle studdies teacher."

"Oh," Draco said with a bit of surprise in his voice, "Well I'm taking muggle studdies this year."

"Really," I asked, "Inever thought I'd see you in that class."

He laughed a little and said, "Before Voldemort was taken down, neighther did I."

"What ,akes you want to take it now?"

"Well, I've had a change of heart if you havn't noticed already."

"Yeah I guess I did see that, I mean you're even wearing muggle clothing."

"Well, I am actuallyu interested in learning more about muggles, so I signed up for muggle studdies."

"Well, there's one more class you and I will have together."

Draco and I talked like this until we were pulling into Hogsmead. "We should probably get our robes on," I said. "Yeah good idea," Malfoy said. We each put our robes on over our muggle clothing and felt the train begin to slow down.

"We must be at the station," Malfoy said, "Well there should be a special carrige for us too I guess."

"Yes there will be," I said to him and watched as he opened the door to our compartment. He walked out and oi stood still for a few seconds. Malfoy walked back to the door and said, "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh uh, yes I am, " I said putting my wand into the inside poket of my robes. I walked with Malfoy off the train and saw Ron running towards us. "Hermione," he said through breaths as he got to me. "Yes," I said with a questioning tone in my voice. "You'll never guess who I just saw getting into one of the carriges," Ron said out of breath this time.

"Who," I said with a bit of agrivation in my voice.

"Aberforth," Ron said, "The rumor is that he's the new D.A.D.A. teacher."

"That's wonderful," I said with all the anger towards Ron gone now. I still wasn't fully happy with him since the previous night, but I wasn't so caring about that right now. Dumbledore's brother was going to be the defence agaisnt the dark arts teacher. How brilliant. I was glad to hear that he was finally doing something with his life other then owning the worst bar in Hogsmead.

"Aberforth," Malfoy said entering the conversation, "Like Dumbledore's brother?"

"Uh yeah," Ron said being the annoyed one now.

"Well, will wait for you in the carriage Granger."

I gave him a light wave and then stood and waited for Ron to speak again.

"Why don't I stay with you in your dorm tonight," he said, "One last time before the term starts.

"No," I said, "Not tonight. School starts tomorrow and I want get some sleep with out any distractions."

"Oh come love."

"No Ron, not tonight."

"Oh I get it, you don't trust me after yesterday."

"What no. That's not it at all."

"Really, because it sounds like that."

"Well then you aren't listening to me. I really don't want any distractions from the term starting tomrrow"

"You know what Hermione, if you don't want to be with me then just say so."

"Ron what are you talking about," I said tears filling me eyes, "I want to be with you more then oyu could possibly know. I just want you to be with me for this one night."

"Whatever I guess I won't be seeing you until tomorrow." And with that he walked away leaving me to drown in my own tears.


	4. Teary Endings

_**ok so how did you like the last chapter. Was it satisfying to see how Ron and Hermione are starting to grow apart. Well they will be offically done in this chapter. But who's shoulder will be there for Hermione to cry on? Oh an I also appologize ahead of time how short this is.**_

**Chapter Four**

I stood by the carriages feeling the tears slide down my face. And it felt like forever until I felt a hand on my shoudler.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco said turning me around.

I just leaned into him and cried. He walked me to our own carriage and he just watched me as they started to move towards Hogwarts.

After a few minutes my tears slowed down and Malfoy asked, "If I may, what happened?"

"Ron doesn't think I want him anymore. He asked to stay with me tonight and I said no, and he tried to have sex with me yesterday and I said no too. He thinks that I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Well," Malfoy began, "Do you?"

"I'm not so sure anymore," I said, "I thought I was going to get married to him. He was going to be the father of my children. But if he is going to over react about this, I just don't know. I want to be with him. I want to have his kids, to be his wife in the future. But I just don't know if I can last anymore."

"You're a smart girl," he said.

"Tell me something I don't kn-"

"You don't know, " he finished, "Well you don"t know how smart you are for saying no. If you said yes then you could have felt violated, even though you had said yes. You could have ended up pregnent now instead of later. And you are smart for saying no, even if Weasle can't see that yet."

I just started to cry more and Malfoy had to put a spell on me once we got into the castle so that I couldn't cry anymore. But my face was still tear stained.

"Well," I said, "I guess I will see you after the feast."

"Yeah," Malfoy said, "Ready to spend every night for the rest of the year being my room mate?"

I knew he was kidding, so I laughed. Not happy laugh. A sad, empty laugh. Then Malfoy did something I never thought I'd ever do with Malfoy. He hugged me. He told me, "Give it time, and everything will turn out right the way it should." He let me go just as the other students began to enter the Great Hall.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched as Harry and Ginny sat on either side of me. Ron went down enough so that he couldn't see us and we couldn't see him. Nevil sat across from us, and next to him were Dean and Seamus.

Harry whispered into my ear, "We are on your side for this one." I leaned into him for a second and said, "Thank you," then leaned back to my normal sitting position.

Once all the students were filed in the sorting began. I didn't pay much attention though, my mind just wandered. I glanced and saw that most of the professors were still here. Mr. Weasley was sitting next to Hagrid and Flitwick, and on the end was Aberforth. However on the other end of the table next to Slughorn was Firenze the centaur. _I wonder what he could be teaching._

After the sorting McGonagall stood up and said "Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. Fist let's introduce Proffessor Weasley, our new Muggle Studdies teacher, as well as Proffesor Dumbledore, he will be teaching Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts. And last but not least Proffesor Firenze who will be our new Divination teacher, as our old professor has had a nervous break down over the summer."

Everyone cheered for the new teachers, and most of the younger kids whispered about Aberforth. Some of the kids even made a few worried comments about the Dark Lords followers my try to get Mr. Weasley. It made me glad that kids cared. I knew Mr. Weasley would make a great treacher.

After another moment of silence the feast beganI piled my plate with food, and Ginny said, "Has anyone noticed where Ron went."

Harry just said, "He's not here and that's all that matters right now." I nodded towards him in thanks. I didn't want Ron there. If he were here with us then he would go out of his way the make thing akward at the table. We all chatted about the summer and about the new professors and about what classes we were going to take.

Just as Neville had asked about my holiday Professor McGonagall began speaking, "Now students the new term does in fact start tomorrow, however we've decided that as it is starting on a monday for classes, we will be giving you friday off, and all years may go to Hogsmead, without permission slips that day. However, this will be a one time thing. Good evening. I wish you all good sleep."

And just like that the food dissapeared, and students began to walk out of the Hall, and off to the common rooms. I said good night to my friends and then waited for McGonagall. When Malfoy and I had first entered the school she told us to wait for her, and she would give us our password. I wandered around waiting for the rest of the students to leave. Just as I was about to go around another table Malfoy bumped into me. "Hey watch where you're going," he teased. I laughed and he and I walked over to the Head Mistrius.

"I trust that you each had a wonderfull dinner," she said to us.

"Yes," Malfoy said, "It was very good.

"One of the best meals I've had in a while," I said.

"Good, very good," she said, "Now your password is Reklaw. Now go on up to bed."

Malfoy and I turned to leave, and just as we were about to leave the Great Hall McGonagall called back to us, "It got pretty dusty up there over the holiday, so I suggest you two grab some brooms and sweep a bit before going to bed. Good night." Maloy just looked at me and shrugged and said, "Well there's a broom closet just before the Grand staire case so lets grab some brooms from there and then head on up to bed, I'm tired."

I floowed Malfoy out of the hall, and over the the closet. Malfoy opened it up and what we saw made me want to throw up, punch him in the face, and scream at the top of my lungs. I saw Lavender Brown and Ron trying to suck eachothers lungs out. Neither of them noticed that we were standing there, so I grabed a broom and ran for it. I heard Ron yell, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MALFOY!"

Then all I heard was a hit, a scream, and something knocking agaisnt the brooms. I didn't turn around around to see what happened. I just kept running. Running right up the stairs, to our portrait of Lupin, yelled the password and ran in, not bothering to tell Remus what the matter was. I began sweaping at an ungodly speed and dust rose up everywhere. I soon got fed up and just put a spel on the broom to do the work for me. I used another spell to blow the dust off the gold and silver couch, and onto the floor and sat down and closed my eyes. All thoughts of caring about what the room looked like out of my head. I just cried and cried and cried. i didn't even notice when Malfoy came in, but he just stood and watched me cry. After a while the tears just seemed to stop and I couldn't stop hiccuping. That's when Malfoy sat down next to me.

"You know it's like three in the morning right," Malfoy said.

"Does it look like I care right now," I said through hiccups.

"I handed it to him," he said.

"You did what," I said.

"His ass, I handed it to him," Malfoy said, "Weasle will be lucky if he can see or breathe in the morning."

I began to cry again, but not as violentsly as I did before. This time the tears slowly slipped down my face and Malfoy tried hard to wipe each and everyone away, but it was no use. So instead he wrapped his arms around me and we both began to fall asleep.


End file.
